Instant Messaging (IM) allows instantaneous communication between number of parties simultaneously, by transmitting information quickly and efficiently, featuring immediate receipt of acknowledgement or reply. In certain cases, Instant Messaging involves additional features, which make it even more popular, i.e. to see the other party, e.g. by using web-cams, or to talk directly for free over the Internet.
It is possible to save a conversation for later reference. Instant messages are typically logged in a local message history which closes the gap to the persistent nature of e-mails and facilitates quick exchange of information like URLs (Universal Resource Locator) or document snippets (which can be unwieldy when communicated via telephone).
Let's assume that user A and user B are the two users in any Instant Messaging application (Buddies). Most of the Instant Messaging applications display status in the chat window if other user is typing a message. This is good enough only if the message window at the other side is opened. The problem is when user A wants to send a message to user B for the first time. User A opens a chat window for user B and starts typing a message. (Note that, the message is not sent yet.) If at the same time, user B wants to logoff or disconnect from the instant message server, then user B may lose any message from user A (e.g., user A could be a friend, a manager, or a client). In this case, user B never gets notified that user A is typing a message or about what user A is typing.
User B will get a message only if the chat window with user A is opened. If the chat session is not started yet, then in that case, the user B may lose any message from user A. The existing solution only allows user B get a status that “user A is typing a message” if the chat session has already started between user A and user B.
In an organization with thousands of employees, the chances of many people experience losing messages on a daily basis based on this scenario is appreciable.
The present invention, as an example, proposes a solution to address this problem for when the chat session has not yet started, so that all messages will be delivered to the intended recipient.